User blog:Skyblazero/Troy Gag
Troy Gag is an OC created by Skyblazero, that is a cartoon character with a gang that ever make all that he want and he is considerated an Anti-Hero. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *None Possible Opponents *Ness (Earthbound) *Mickey Mouse *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Maxwell (Scribblenauts) *Peacock (Skullgirls) Backstory He born as a cartoon character in 2019 that born as a neutral character considerated by all as an Anti-Hero and he born in the cartoon "Troy Gag" and has actually a gang that help him make his objectives. He lifes in a castle where he was many money and he has an army to avoid that peoples stole his money and is considerated a King. Info Name: Troy Gag Age: 29 years Likes: Music, especially the Rock'N Roll, Hot Dogs, steal things,his castle, the money. Dislikes: Bad food, be tricked, his castle being destroyed, the people stealing his money. Personality: Arrogant, Cocky, very awesome, don't takes nothing enserious. Appearance: Pic (Thanks to Oofman) Abilities Strenght *He can destroy walls with his punches. *If he gets angry stomping the ground can make cracks in the planet. *Can threw a planet to other planet. *Can punch a giant in his face stunning him. *Can uppercut peoples into the air. *Can break metal with his hands. *He can break rocks with his punches. *He can grab the sun and thew it. *Can throw starts without any injury. *Can throw the moon. *Can throw asteroids. Speed *He can dodge lasers, knifes, bullets, react the Big Bang, and dodge baseball bats and swords attemps to hit him *He can run in all the planets, the moon, run over the sun, and outrun a Black Hole in 1 second. *He is MFL+ *Can make the time was more slow running *Can run in a place where the time don't exists so hs resistance to time stop Durability *Tank bullets, lasers, endurade be stabbed, can be cutted in pieces and regenerate, tanked explosions and tanked the Big Bang. Toonforce Cartoon Healing *Can heal his wounds *Can rettatch his skeleton, his brain and heart *Can rettach parts of his body Equipment *He actually know use Hammerspace *Can pull out anything that he want use *He can use a Magic Paper and a Magic Pencil *He has a Legendary Sword that increase his strenght and can cut mountains with it. Transformations *He can eat a Super Hot Dog (A blue Hotdog) to be Super Troy Gag *He has super strenght, speed, durability, super audicion, can use heat vision, can flight, can fly in circles in the earth and make that he ends time traveling. *Can destroy alot of evil aliens hitting him and hit a Giant Alien in the face sending him flying into the sun killing him *The form has time limit Intelligence *He is good in scam things *More smart than Batman and Tails *Good in stole money *Is good in trick peoples *He know how break the Fourth Wall and exit of it and manipulate and erase the cartoon and draw things with his pencil *Know events of the real world. Feats *He watch all the cartoons that exists *Considerated one of the cartoon characters more populars than exists. Weaknesses *Can still be tricked *Of course, the toon-acid can kill him *Can still pain and be stunned *Can eat Hot Dogs with dynamite or bad things Category:Blog posts